


The Grass Isn't Always Greener

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle leaves for her home after she kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass Isn't Always Greener

Rumplestiltskin watched as his lovely brave maid storm out of the castle. He could stop her, easily at that. With a flick of his wrist his Belle would be back in his arms. He didn't though. He let her storm off never to know what he felt.

She was left to trudge through the snow on her way home. Belle went through the knee deep snow, with little to keep her warm. The cold winter sun beating down on her, her only thoughts were of the man she loved who didnt love her back.

He would sit at his window day after day staring at the gate. Secretly hoping his maid would waltz through the gates and run into the hall and demand he take her back. That she would burst through the doors and scream at him and sit herself down on the floor like a child not allowing him to whisk her away again. He waited and waited, but she never came.

Belle finally reached her home. She ran into the castle expecting her father to meet her with warm comforting hugs. But no such thing ever came. Her father wouldn't dare touch his tainted daughter and threw her into a tower. She sit there day after day weeping silent cries wishing he loved her.

Rumplestiltskin would sit at his wheel and try to not think about her, he really did try yet somehow his mind always went back to her. He would search for her and always see her bright yellow dot in her home, probaly telling her awful tale of the beast and becoming famous this very second. 

She sat at the edge of the window letting her feet dangle on the edge of the tower, looking down at the ground. Would this get rid of the pain? She quickly pulled her self inside and told herself no pain was worth killing herself. She refused to believe that anything could get so bad that she would kill herself. She would lay in the castle with only a paper and pen and would draw the chipped cup that had started it all. At night Belle would lay on the cold hard ground and look at her drawings of her love and shed silent tears wishing she could have her happy ending, but this was reality not fiction.

Rumplestiltskin spun his wheel night after night staring at the chipped cup and thought of his true love who had chipped it. He knew that he loved her, yet he convinced himself he did the right thing letting her go home. And every night before bed he would check and see her glowing yellow light in her home town. He often wondered if he should check on her, but he realized it would bring too much pain.

Belle let her legs dangle from the edge of the stone window staring at the green grass under her. When she let go.

Rumplestiltskin sat at his wheel spinning as always when the queen came to visit him. He always hated the queen but he needed her for the curse, so he let her in. She strutted up to Rumplestiltskin spinning and asked of his maid. He glared at her for asking but told her that he sent her back home to her family. The queen laughed a menacing giggle and looked at the shocked Rumplestiltskin. She told the gruesome tale of her torture and how she threw herself out of the tower this morning. Rumplestiltskin immediately made the queen leave, he didnt think it to be true but yet he couldnt even handle the thought. The queen left the imp to spin, but as soon and she left he went to her tower.

He gasped when he saw drawings of him, the dark castle, and the chipped cup littered all about the room covered in tears. He searched for her yellow glowing light but found no trance, the light had been blown out. He picked up the drawings and ran his hand over them, realizing this was all he had left of her. When he noticed a small letter. He snatched the letter and opened the envelope with his name finely written on the outside. It read: My dear Rumplestiltskin forgive me, but I couldn't handle it anymore. Knowing day after day that you could never love me, that my love could never be accepted broke my heart. I never stopped loving you Rumplestiltskin, but clearly you didnt feel the same. Sincerely, Belle

When he finished the letter he let a single painful tear run down his cheek. He alone had single handedly destroyed everything he had ever loved. He leaned over the window and saw the small grave down below with her name on it. With his last breath he placed their teacup on top of her grave and etched the words "the bravest woman known." He flung himself out the window to meet her above and he hit the ground.

All that was left was a grave next to hers with a red rose that read "Rumplestiltskin a broken man, the dark one, a true love, and a good father. And next to it a empty spot reserved for his son who had returned a few years later.

When Bae got to the castle he found it empty except a book that told his entire life including Belle the bravest woman alive and how he tried so hard to be the man Bae wanted him to be but how he had failed.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle went down in history as the most tragic love story of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the saddness but I bet that next fan fic you read will be 10 times more happy then what it normally is. I hope you... liked it? Sorry for any fandom pain.


End file.
